forget me not
by just laila
Summary: u put me in a coma so will i but hey i woke up and you are no longer alive i guesee we are even after 6 years i probobly should mention my name is cece :
1. Chapter 1

_**For ppl who havnt seen forget me not I will give you a small description about it**_

_**There were 2 best friends sara and anjela(cece) sara and her friends put anjela (cece) in a coma so anjela's sole killed sara's friends and put sara in a coma so she can wake up it was a scary movie and yes bella thorne(cece) was in that movie,but if you wanna see it you have been warned its scary ok **_

Angela's pov

I was at the orphanage packing my stuff since some family adopted me I am so excited 'you' I heard I turned my head and saw Cody oh my god how is he here I killed him

End of pov

Cody: you, you're the one who put my sister in a coma and killed all my friends and you tried to kill me

Angela: I killed you how are you alive

Cody: I have my ways and I will kill you for what you did *gets a knife*

Angela: *screams*

Mrs. Jones: *walks in scared*

Cody: *disappears*

Mrs. Jones: is everything ok?

Angela: *crying*

Mrs. Jones: what's wrong?

Angela: nothing I'm just going to miss this place

: don't worry I'm sure you will love being with me and have a little brother

Angela: I will have a brother really?

: yes

At the jones apartment

Ty: why did your mum want's me and rocky to babysit you?

Flynn: I'm getting a stupide sister

Rocky: Flynn gives her a chance

Ty: ya I love babies they are so cute

Flynn: no I am cuter than this stupide baby

*doorbell rings*

Flynn: I'll get it ty *opens door* hey mum

Mrs. Jones: hey Flynn, rocky and ty

Rocky: where is the baby I want to see her

: she is not a baby and she is a little shy come angela

Angela: ehhh! Hi

Ty: wow I take my words back she is not cute she is hot

Rocky: hi I'm rocky and that's my bro ty

Angela: I'm Angela

: no now your name is Cecelia

Angela: ok

: this is your brother Flynn

Cece: hi Flynn I'm glad I have a brother

Flynn: You and I both, except me

: FLYNN

_**Review pls **_


	2. Chapter 2

: Flynn!

Flynn: sorry mum

: let me show you to you room cece

Cece: ok

Flynn's pov

How could mum do this I mean she is replacing my long lost sister that we lost 7 years ago how could she, but what makes me sadder is that stupide girl looks just like her with her red hair brown eyes and the freckles oh how I miss her wait a second guys mum is calling me

End of pov

: go to cece's room and apologize

Flynn: fine!

Flynn's pov

I opened the door to her bedroom and I found her crying in her bed maybe I went a little far I will try to cheer her up I mean who could resist this (points at himself)

End of pov

Flynn: ehhh hi?

Cece: (sniffs) hi

Flynn: sorry it's just already had an older sister and she ran away because of my dad he abused her all the time and you look just like her

Cece: I know

Flynn: and wait what?

Cece: I'm her Flynn

Flynn: oh really prove it

Cece: Flynn I won't bake you baken ok just have one minute breakfast

Flynn: oh! Cece it is you *hugs her*

Cece: *hugs back* but don't tell mum

Flynn: why?

Cece: you will know later on just don't tell her because if you did you will never see me again ok?

Flynn: ok *hugs her again* your taking me out today I will give you a tour in Chicago

Cece: I already know Chicago the orphanage place is in Chicago

Flynn: I mean our part of Chicago

Cece: I still know it

Flynn: I haven't seen you for 7 years just go with the excuse

Cece: ok! Fine

Flynn: MUM I'M TAKING CECE FOR A TOUR IN CHICAGO

: OK

Flynn: oh know turn around

Cece: what is it?

Flynn: Gunther the school bully

Gunther: oh hello there Flynn isn't she too hot for you

Cece: wow Gunther you have changed and where is tinka

Gunther: how do you know us?

Cece: it's me cece

Gunther: *hugs her* I have been worried sick about for 7 years how could you do that to me

Flynn: awkward

Cece: ya still where is tinka

Gunther: she died

Cece: oh my god I'm so sorry how, when?

Gunther: she was killed

Cece:*hugs him* I'm so sorry

Gunther: it's ok it's not your fault

?: ya but it's mine

_**Cliff hanger I know just pls review ok if I get 3 review I will post 2 chapters the day you review ok?**_

_**Oh and thx for the review hope you continu reviewing it add it to your story alerts so when I post a chapter you know thx again byeee**_


	3. Chapter 3

? : Ya but it's mine

Gunther: who is there?

*silence*

Flynn: did you guys here that?

Gece: yes

Gunther: let's just forget it I'm glad that you came back *hugs her* where have you been all these years?

Cece: in a coma

Flynn and Gunther: WHAT? HOW? WHEN?

Cece: well my so called friends put me in a coma and I was in a coma after i ran away

Flynn: those friends of yours I would like to kill them

Cece: don't worry they are all dead *smiles*

Gunther: did you kill them while you were in a coma?*laughs*

Cece:*laughs nervously* funny Gunther, but there is one alive, but she is in a coma

Gunther: good

? : And you will pay for putting her in a coma

Gunther: what the heck? Guys lets go it's not safe here see you at school bay-bee?

Cece: sure *winks*

_**I know short chapter,but I only got 1 review and I posted the day you gave me the review oh and guys im going on vacation at Saturday next week so review u have six days the more reviews the more chapters I know bad grammer but hey that's just auther's note hehehe byeeeeeee if u want smthn to happen tell me ok **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm sad that no one reviewd the last chapter I will post another one after at least 2 reviews thx for reading if u did**_


End file.
